


Later

by Amuy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuy/pseuds/Amuy
Summary: It started out as Sehun harmlessly sitting on Kai's lap.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo sorry if there are mistakes, I finished this very very late ahahahakskssksk.
> 
> This was a request so if you have any requests, comment them and I will consider them ;))

"Come on everyone sit around!" 

Suho yelled out at everyone as they were about to discuss chore duties. Everyone had just finished dinner and really would've rather gone upstairs and rest good and forget about such a thing as chores. But there was no getting away from Suho. Sehun was busy day dreaming and staring at the wall that he didn't quite notice as everyone got up from the table to go gather in the living space. 

"Sehun you too..."

Suho's soothing yet strict voice snapped Sehun out of his dazed state. He jumped a bit and sheepishly looked as everyone was almost done settling in, so he quickly got up and moved after them. 

Ah- but of course. All the comfy sofas and chairs were taken. 

Sehun would just have to sit on the floor, which he would've been completely fine with except that out of no where, Kai grabbed Sehun's arm and dragged him over and tried to squish him next to himself on the sofa he was sharing with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Naturally the whole scene didn't work out at all so Kai dragged Sehun onto his lap where he then wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist and held him there comfortably. Sehun couldn't help but feel a bit flustered even though this kind of thing always happened with any of the members. Either way, it didn't help that when Sehun glanced at Chen, he received a weird eyebrow wiggle and a wink from Chen. 

Without further delay, Suho began the meeting on chores while Sehun's whole attention was solely on Kai's warm strong arms around his waist. 

It would be so nice to cuddle up to Kai, since Kai was such an affection warm person. Sehun sighed quietly at the silly thought. 

Sehun tried to concentrate on what Suho was saying, but then he started to take notice of Kai's warm soft breath on his neck. The breath became hotter and hotter as Sehun suddenly felt a pair of warm lips against the back of his neck. 

He tried not to react and skimmed his eyes over the room to see everyone was paying attention to Suho surprisingly. Although Chen was more interested in Xiumin's hair as he kept tossling it up a bit. Sehun relaxed against Kai and couldn't help smile a bit.

And then he felt the tongue, lightly slip across the back of his neck. 

Sehun had a harder time not reacting to that one as he shifted a bit on Kai's lap. 

But Kai wasn't done yet.

He very lightly began kissing Sehun's neck, little pecks of affection. Sehun felt the arms around his waist tighten a bit, Kai slowly stopping his kissing action to "focus" on Suho. This time when Sehun shifted, there was something pushing up against his ass. Sehun coughed and started to fluster, which of course interrupted Suho. 

So now everyone's attention was on Sehun. 

"Sehun? You are listening right?" Suho questioned, not waiting for an answer as he continued the discussion. Sehun just wanted the meeting to be over so he could run upstairs to his room and actually die of embarrassment. Kai didn't seem phased, as he actually started pushing up against Sehun subtly. 

The strange thing was that Sehun didn't actually hate it, in fact, it turned him on a lot. Sehun just prayed that the meeting would be over soon.

It seemed like an eternity and a half before Suho decided to call it a day. As everyone began clearing the room, Sehun stayed on Kai's lap and as soon as Baekhyun moved, he tore himself away from Kai's grasp and sat himself next to Kai on the now empty couch. 

Kai stayed silent, watching as everyone slowly began to leave the room. As soon as the last person had visibly gone up the stairs and up to their rooms, Kai was on top of Sehun, pinning him down on the couch, kissing his neck with full force. 

"Kai-"

"I'm so sorry Sehun, tell me you hate it and I'll stop..." Kai almost seemed to know what the answer would be. But Sehun surprised him as he pulled Kai closer onto himself.

"No, keep going Kai..."

Sehun was going to hell for this but somehow he couldn't resist this temptation of having someone like Kai go down on him. 

Only for Kai.

Kai smiled against Sehun's neck and continued kissing it, sucking just under Sehun's jawline. Kai wasn't wasting any time as he began undoing Sehun's pants, pulling them off roughly, letting Sehun's hard cock free from the tight clothing. Sehun bit his lip at the sudden exposure before sinking himself further into the couch. 

Kai stopped kissing Sehun's neck and began moving down Sehun's body, dragging his hands up Sehun's shirt as his mouth latched onto Sehun's cock. Sehun gasped at the wet warmth and let out a moan when Kai suddenly had his whole length down his throat. Kai's throat was so tight and hot it was driving Sehun wild. Kai then started to move, sensually sucking Sehun off, his tongue doing all the work as the tip of Sehun's cock kept hitting the back of Kai's throat. 

"Ka-i- oh my- god-" Sehun let out a stuttered moan as Kai removed the cock from his mouth and looked up at Sehun with lustful satisfaction. 

That look alone was almost enough to make Sehun cum. 

"Sehun I want to be inside you-"

Sehun slowly nodded, giving Kai permission, all logic out the window at that point.

Kai moved back up Sehun's body and stuck two fingers in front of Sehun's mouth. 

"Lick"

Sehun obeyed, wrapping his mouth and tongue around Kai's fingers, licking them passionately. Kai moaned softly and watched as Sehun made out with his fingers, his tongue slipping in and out through the gaps between Kai's fingers. 

"Okay thats enough."

Kai took his fingers away from Sehun's mouth and moved his hand down to Sehun's ass, spreading Sehun's legs apart with his body as he prodded Sehun's hole with his fingers. He slowly began to push one finger in, slowly bit by bit until he saw Sehun was good, he then added a second. He started to roughly finger Sehun's hole, searching for Sehun's soft spot. 

Sehun arched his back and let out a long moan as Kai hit his fingers against Sehun's prostate. 

"There?"

"Yes! Right there-!"

Kai crooked his fingers harder against the spot which had Sehun moaning even louder. The anticipation was really building up for Kai as he pulled out his fingers to undo his own pants. He threw his pants off into the corner before impatiently lining his up throbbing cock with Sehun's pulsing raw hole. 

"Kai- oh god-"

Sehun's breathing was heavy as he watched Kai slowly push his huge length into Sehun. Kai got to about half way before shoving the rest in, catching Sehun off guard. Sehun's moan was so loud Kai cautiously glanced at the stairway before the pleasure brought him back to Sehun. 

"Seh-un, you're so hot- like this under me- you're perfect."

Kai began thrusting hard into Sehun's heat, angling his thrusts against Sehun's prostate. 

"Where do you- ah- want me to cum-?"

"Inside me, all of it, every last drop inside of me-"

Kai didn't need to be told twice as he drove himself hard and fast into Sehun, his thrusts hitting Sehun's soft spot everytime with killer accuracy. He ground his hips against Sehun's, lifting Sehun's hips up a bit to meet with his thrusts, allowing him to go even deeper. 

"Sehun- don't cum yet okay-"

"Ah-!" Sehun whined and nodded as Kai sped up his thrusts, driving himself closer to climax. "Sehun- I'm gonna cu-" Kai couldn't even finish his sentence as his cock gave a big throb and began spurting thick hot cum into Sehun, filling him to the brim. Cum began to leak out the sides, as Kai continued to messily ride out his orgasm. 

"Kai- I'm gunna cum-"

Kai grabbed Sehun's cock, restricting it so that Sehun couldn't cum. 

"I said wait-"

Sehun cried out and whined desperately for release. But it wasn't time yet. 

Once Kai was finished pumping out all his cum into Sehun, he slowly pulled out and shifted down to wrap his mouth around Sehun's cock again, still restricting it with his hand. He began sucking Sehun off, hard and fast, letting Sehun's throbbing length hit the back of his throat before getting go of Sehun's cock with his hand. 

"Kai-! Stop- I'm-"

Sehun couldn't hold himself back as his mind shattered, pleasure surging through his body. His cock spurting hot cum down Kai's throat. Kai lapped up every drop, swallowing all of it. 

"Oh my god-" Sehun breathed as he slowly began to come back down from the high. 

Kai pulled himself off of Sehun's cock and moved himself back up over Sehun, lying down next to him on the couch. 

"You're gonna need a shower." Kai whispered into Sehun's ear, the smile audible in his voice. 

"I just hope to god no one heard that- I'm sorry I was so loud..."

"Its fine, its how I like it."

Sehun laughed as Kai wrapped his warm strong arms around Sehun. Ah yes, that warm embrace. Just what Sehun liked.


End file.
